You Bring Out the Other Side of Me
by Doctorre
Summary: Scorpius and Rose are discussing their relationship. When Scorpius is confronted with a physical realization of their troubles, will he finally do the right thing?


**You Bring Out the Other Side of Me.**

"You know…you bring out the other side of me." Scorpius said, happily glancing sideways at Rose Weasley. They were walking to their Advanced Potions class together from Defense Against the Dark Arts, and, as always, they walked side by side.

"Oh, you mean the sweet, caring side, or the cruel, sadistic one? Sometimes the difference lies in a gray area." She replied curtly, grinning. She bumped her hips into his, playfully pushing him aside. He laughed, and pushed back.

"Well they say opposites attract! But in all seriousness, when I'm with anyone else, I want to wring their necks for their own stupidity, or ignorance. You make me want to…I don't know, relax? Does that even make any sense?" He rambled, intonating like the famous Greek orator Brutus so many hundreds of years ago. She turned her head to blush in privacy, then, once she regained her posture, nodded.

"I'd have to agree Mr. Malfoy, in the presence of my brothers or their friends I think you would just as soon curse them before shake their hand. They don't mind so much, but you might want to work on that, if you ever want to keep me." She said, half-closing her eyes, mocking Professor McGonagall. She giggled, and then gripped her books tightly.

"But my Dad and my Mum…they don't like you. They say you're 'worse than your Dad ever was', and there's 'no way we'll allow any boy that violent to be with our daughter, especially a _Malfoy!_'" mimicking her father's voice. She frowned for a moment, her green eyes tearing up. Scorpius noticed this, his own mood echoing hers.

He put a hand around her shoulder, trying to reassure her. He _did _have a bad side, and lately he had had a mean streak going on; three students were laid up in the Infirmary on the account of dueling with him. He had an unfortunate genetic tendency to grind against others more unfortunate than himself, normally up to their breaking point, and well beyond in those cases.

"My dad…he taught me more than a few things, about magic and life in general. And look at where we are. He's a prominent wizard in the Ministry of Magic, and I am well on the path of the same. If being proficient at magical defense and sharper than a diffindo curse is bad, then I don't truly care for what being good could possibly be." Scorpius muttered, dropping his hand from her shoulder. Despite the depth of their relationship, this was not the first time Rose's parents or family had gotten between them in such a manner. Several times James had completely shut down dates they had set up; Mrs. Potter had shown up on one occasion at a meeting in Hogsmeade, and so on. Honestly, they only time they ever really had to themselves was on the walk to Advanced Potions in the halls, like today.

"Scorpius, you're forgetting something." Rose said, stopping in her tracks. Scorpius silently groaned and turned around, already knowing he had peeved her. She laid her hand against his face, touching the icy pale skin that made him look so absolutely perfect.

"I don't care what they think. As an independent witch who knows what she wants, and that is you by the way, the opinions of ones parents matter little in the run of things. They will see things my way, don't you worry about that." She finished, stroking his cheek. She slipped her hand in her pocket as they resumed their walk. The pause they had taken to make that point had them running slightly late, and the usual stream of students in the hall had trickled away.

"Oh Scorpius, I've got to go! If I miss class again Professor Slughorn will have me in detention! I'm sorry to run off! Love ya'!" Rose said hurriedly, and then ran down the corridor leaving Scorpius alone. Almost. As Rose's fiery hair disappeared around a corner, another student entered the corridor. The student stood in the threshold, blocking off the passage.

"Falco, I'm in a good mood, so I'll ask this nicely: get out of the way." Scorpius waved his free hand as if brushing away a crumb from a study space. Unfortunately, Scorpius knew all too well why Falco Baddock was standing in front of them. And it was not because he was late as well. Riley, Falco's younger brother, was one of the three in the Infirmary because of him. Riley and Falco were both seventh years, but Falco was in two less advanced classes than Riley. Also, the two were very close…damnable family honor.

"Malfoy!" The black haired boy said, his menacing tone diminished by the fact that Scorpius was in a fairly good mood. Scorpius laughed at the abruptness of irony of the scene. There was a poetic justice in the fact that this boy was standing there at that moment, after the conversation he had just had.

"Do you have any idea how badly you hurt Riley? He could've died because of that little curse you used on him!" Falco yelled, brandishing his wand like a sword. By reflex, Scorpius pulled his own wand in case he should need to defend himself, and given the situation, that was very likely. Falco paced side to side in the corridor, the rage he was emitting was so dense Scorpius fancied he could see the aura emanating off of the boy.

"Riley attacked me, I was merely defending myself. Of course, had he been even half of a decent duelist he could have avoided, or even blocked that curse. Must be the muddled blood rearing its ugly head. That's what your father gets though, for marrying a muggle. Diluted magical power, wasted in the likes of creatures like you and Riley." Scorpius shot back, using the same poison against the same blood. For the handsome blonde, it was like watching a chemical reaction occur. Falco's very face changed, taking Scorpius's potent poison and creating a most vile product. The young Malfoy could feel the curse on Falco's lips, and began raising his own wand to produce a counter spell. Time began to slow. He could feel the tension in the air, and his arm cutting through it like a boat through icy waters. As he leveled his wand hand at Falco, a bolt of magic already conjuring at the tip of the other boy's wand, Scorpius's lips trembled. A sweet voice rang through his mind, tainted with sadness and disappointment.

"_You're worse than your Dad ever was…no way we'll allow any boy that violent to be with our daughter!"_ Suddenly it was as if she was standing in front of him in person. This beautiful phantom walked towards him, defying the adrenaline of the moment. Swatting aside his wand hand like a storm to a leaf, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulders. At first he was too shocked to move. Then he buried his head in her hair. The spicy-sweet smell of Dianthus filled his mind, this particular fragrance, it was hers. The familiar texture of soft, smooth skin was remembered on his fingertips. All of the sudden, he was aware. Not only of the reality of the moment, but of the passion behind the rage. While he didn't quite understand how or why he knew and sympathized with the boy about to curse him, but somehow by the grace of god he did. Gently, he closed his eyes, spread his arms, and dropped his wand.

"_Conjunctivitis!"_ Someone yelled, somewhere.

"I accept your revenge." Someone whispered, inside.

**I always try to save author commentary for a separate page, or chapter, so it doesn't ruin the mood by setting the wrong tone at the beginning of the story. I myself don't like the ending, but if I get enough reviews, or suggestions, I may edit that bit of it to be a smoother transition into the end. Harry Potter is copyright of J.K. Rowling, and I'm glad to have such an influence in my life. **


End file.
